Uno mas uno son siete
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Todos sabían que para Dinamarca, Islandia era el consentido, pero Noruega siempre sería el favorito.
1. Hermanita

**Título:** Hermanita  
**Claim:** Suiza/Liechtenstein  
**Prompt:** "No crezcas nunca"  
**Extensión:** 335  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.  
**Nota: **Escriito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

—Gracias —dijo algo cohibido, aceptando el regalo que su hermana acababa de entregarle. Pensaba, que ella era muy dulce, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos llenos admiración y cariño, únicamente viéndolo a él.

Suiza caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación, donde abrió el regalo. Era un pequeño pañuelo blanco, y en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba su cara bordada junto a la de su hermana. Una sonrisa tímida escapó de sus labios.

Su hermana pequeña era realmente adorable y llena de pequeños detalles para con él.

Recogió una de sus tantas pistolas y comenzó a pulirla, como cada noche, antes de irse a dormir. En esos momentos, a solas consigo mismo, recordó a varios de sus vecinos. Él no era el primer, ni el último, país en tener un hermano pequeño. Recordaba bien a Prusia, presumiendo al pequeño que cuidaba ante todos, diciendo a voz en grito que dominaría el mundo un día.

Luego, en la lista seguía España, con todas sus colonias, a las que presumía en Europa como si fuesen pequeñas muñecas de porcelana, ataviadas en bellos y caros diseños. Por la misma, seguían Reino Unido y Francia, quienes competían por adueñarse del hermano del otro. Pero todos, sin excepción, habían quedado solos, como en un principio.

—Liech, no es como ellos, ni yo tampoco —se dijo, incapaz de sacarse aquellos pensamientos.

Más en algo tenía razón. Liechtenstein le había adoptado a él. Y él no le imponía nada a su hermana pequeña, pero estaba dispuesto a protegerla ante cualquier enemigo, y sólo por ella. La pistola cayó de sus manos, sobresaltándolo.

—Suficiente, iré a dormir —apagó las luces, metió la pistola bajo su almohada y se acostó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Antes de conseguir vagar por el mundo de los sueños, le asaltó un último pensamiento, deseando que su hermana nunca creciera. Porque Suiza la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, y no sería capaz de interponerse si ella deseaba dejarlo, por mucho que esto le llegase a doler.


	2. La familiaridad de Dinamarca

**Título:** La familiaridad de Dinamarca  
**Claim:** Noruega/Dinamarca  
**Prompt:** "Anfitrion"  
**Extensión:** 393  
**Advertencia:** Algo random.  
**Nota**: Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

Cuando el mayor de los rubios llegó a la casa, ésta estaba oscura y fría. Dinamarca no se inmutó y sacó la llave maestra que siempre llevaba consigo, abrió la puerta y entró con pasos firmes y seguros. Como era usual en él.

Viendo el reloj de pared, rodó los ojos, Noruega aún se encontraba durmiendo y no despertaría hasta dentro de dos horas. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se dirigió a la cocina y pensó en prepararse algo de desayunar, mientras esperaba que su compañero se levantara.

Entró a la cocina y sin armar mucho ruido comenzó a preparar algo rápido y sencillo. Cuando terminó puso los trastes en el fregadero y se encaminó a la sala a ver T.V. y comer. Tras una media hora de ver programas de reality shows, y terminar el desayuno, volvió a la cocina a limpiar lo que había empleado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras recogía, no se dio cuenta de la silenciosa figura de Noruega, que bajaba las escaleras envuelto en varias sabanas. Durante todo el proceso de limpiar la cocina, Noruega lo observó con un aire entretenido.

—Dinamarca, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —Preguntó, más por costumbre que por curiosidad. El danés no necesitaba un motivo para ir, y él sabía eso.

—¡Norge! —Gritó, innecesariamente—. Nada, pasaba por aquí, y dije, ¿por qué no visitar? Por cierto, queda desayuno. Está frío, pero puedes calentarlo.

Noruega negó con la cabeza, pero de todas formas se acercó a la estufa. Dinamarca siempre era así. Actuaba como si fuese su propia casa, cogiendo las cosas sin permiso y utilizándolas a su antojo. Pero, al menos, nunca dejaba el tiradero para Noruega.

—Eres un fastidio —señaló el noruego, sirviéndose parte del desayuno frío—. No es cortés que las visitas lleguen sin ser invitadas

Dinamarca, a su espalda, sostuvo la sonrisa en su lugar como si hubiese sido cincelada sobre la piel blanca. Noruega era un anfitrión muy frío, le gustaba tener plena conciencia de las cosas, por eso no gustaba de las sorpresas.

—Bah, no seas tan rígido Noruega.

Noruega no agregó nada, y se limitó a calentar su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de Dinamarca. Siempre había admirado la forma tan rápida en la que el danés se adaptaba a las cosas. Aún había veces, en que él se sentía invitado en su propia casa.


	3. Blogs y panqueques

**Título:** Blogs y panqueques  
**Claim:** Prusia/Alemania  
**Prompt:** "Blog"  
**Extensión:** 235  
**Advertencia:** Quizás algo OoC por parte de Alemania.

**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana.**

Alemania miró de reojo a su hermano mayor con ojos suspicaces. Prusia se cabeceaba sobre la barra de la cocina, casi rozando el desayuno con las puntas del grisáceo cabello. Alemania suspiró, imaginándose el por qué del desvelo del mayor, pero no iba a decir nada, su hermano era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo.

O, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando bebía. O salía con Reino Unido y Dinamarca… o España y Francia. Un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a colarse en Alemania.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, iba a preguntarle a su hermano si quería más desayuno, pero el pruso ya estaba durmiendo. Sobre el desayuno, tal y como temió Alemania. Suspiró y le dejó una nota en el refrigerador antes de irse a trabajar.

Una vez en su despacho, Alemania se sentó en su escritorio y prendió la computadora portátil, para trabajar en el papeleo. Claro, antes de hacerlo, abrió la página con la dirección del blog de su hermano, como todos los días.

La última entrada, de la madrugada de ese día, lo hizo contener una exclamación y poner una cara de circunstancias. ¿Prusia odiaba tanto sus panqueques?... Con un sentimiento casi infantil, escribió un comentario en anónimo, para después cerrar la página y concentrase en su trabajo.

En la noche, cuando Alemania llegó a casa, Prusia no supo identificar porque lo miraba de aquella forma sentida.


	4. El solitario Señorito

**Título:** El solitario "Señorito".  
**Claim:** Prusia/Áustria.  
**Prompt:** "Pollitos"  
**Extensión:** 314  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**.

Al principio había sido uno. Otro día, había llegado con tres más. Y, en menos de una semana, Austria tenía una docena de pollos viviendo en su casa, lo cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Con su mejor mirada de enfado, miró a la ex nación frente a él, quien sonreía de la misma forma arrogante y pesada de siempre. Sintiéndose toda una maravilla, para desgracia del austriaco, que estaba cansado de tenerlo en su casa, al igual que a sus malditas mascotas.

—Gil-no, _Prusia_, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacen todos estos pollos en _mí_ casa? —Pidió con la ceja levantada y las manos en jarras.

Prusia rió, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste. Después tomó a uno de los pollos en sus manos con mucha delicadeza, una de la que Austria no lo veía capaz desde que Alemania había sido lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo.

—¡Silencio, señorito! —Gritó con la voz ronca y rasposa, le dio una mirada que Austria no supo interpretar, y después le acercó el pollo a la cara—. Tranquilo, éste señorito, no hará nada —calmó al pollo, que se veía, a ojos austriacos, normal—. ¡Es muy simple, Austria! West, no los quiere en casa.

Austria lo miró, como queriendo decirle que qué le hacía pensar que él sí los quería.

—Además, tú solo en esta casona —Prusia hizo un gesto de asco. Después colocó el pollito en la cabeza de Austria, donde éste se acomodó—, debes sentirte abandonado, ¿o no? Así que, ¡nada mejor que una impresionante mascota! —Dicho eso, estalló en risas y se fue, dejando pasmado a Austria.

Horas más tarde, el pollo que Prusia le había "obligado" a aceptar, estaba sobre el piano de Austria, escuchando una alegre melodía, y por primera vez, ninguna de las personas que vivía en esa casa supo si era de alegría, tristeza o enojo.


	5. El reflejo de Islandia

**Título:** El reflejo de Islandia.  
**Claim:** Islandia  
**Prompt:** "Ya no soy un niño"  
**Extensión:** 391.  
**Advertencia:** Quizás "angst" ._.  
**Nota: **Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

* * *

Cuando Islandia se miró en el espejo de su habitación una sensación de amargura le llenó, una muy conocida. Su casa, no estaba demasiado mal, o bueno, estaba lo mejor que se podía después de la erupción de aquel volcán.

La imagen del espejo, lo reflejaba tal y como él se veía. Independiente, autosuficiente, libre y fuerte a su manera. Porque así era. Era la República de Islandia, libre de la soberanía de Dinamarca y de cualquier otro… entonces, no los entendía. No entendía por qué al verse en los ojos del resto de sus hermanos, estos le reflejaban la imagen de un niño pequeño pidiendo protección y atención. Especialmente a ojos de Noruega y Dinamarca.

Noruega, su querido hermano mayor. Sí, lo adoraba, era su hermano. Pero a veces, lograba molestarlo. Noruega tenía formas raras de demostrar cariño, a veces, mientras Islandia comía algo, Noruega iba y se sentaba a su lado, pasándole cualquier cosa que él país más joven pudiese necesitar, sin si quiera pedirla. Como cuando era un niño.

Otras veces, cuando Dinamarca y Suecia discutían y él pasaba por ahí por casualidad, el danés se volvía todo sonrisas y olvidaba, de momento, su molestia contra el sueco. Cómo cuando aún vivían juntos y él era muy joven para entender porque peleaban. Pero ya no lo era, y no conseguiría un trauma si escuchaba a Dinamarca maldecir al sueco, tampoco si los veía llegar a los golpes para aprensión de Finlandia.

Pero ellos no entendían. Lo dejaban vivir por su cuenta, lo dejaban manejar su casa a su entera disposición sin entrometerse de más en sus asuntos, y nunca le reprochaban sus decisiones si él no pedía una crítica constructiva. Pero no dejaban de verlo como un niño.

E Islandia se sentía frustrado. Porque ya no era aquel niño que corría a los brazos de Noruega en las noche de tormenta, temeroso de ser alcanzado por un rayo. Ni tampoco aquel ingenuo adolescente que creía que vivirían por siempre juntos en casa de Dinamarca. Tenía sus propias opiniones, y le molestaba saberse lo suficientemente grande para ir con ellos a un bar, más no para ser escuchado y tomado en cuenta cuando ellos, los que se hacían llamar adultos, conversaban.

Porque él podía ser el hermano pequeño, pero había crecido y ya había dejado de ser un niño.


	6. La lealtad de Prusia

**Título: **La lealtad de Prusia.  
**Claim:** Prusia/Hungria.  
**Prompt:** "Pollitos"  
**Extensión:** 450  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

* * *

  
A Hungría le desagradaba Prusia por muchas razones.

Una de ellas, era su excesiva confianza y petulancia. Demasiado arrogante y presumido, incluso cuando se encontraba en una clara desventaja. Esa misma que podías ver aún cuando había sido derrotado, porque ni si quiera en esas ocasiones lo verías con la guardia baja.

Lo detestaba por la obsesión que tenía con molestar e invadir el espacio personal de Austria, con quien ella había estado casada. Ahora no lo estaba más, pero se había quedado con la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo contra el albino, o tal vez sólo era una excusa más para poder pelear contra Prusia y tratar de verle una expresión que no fuese burlona y segura.

Lo detestaba por creerse, incluso cuando ya no era ni si quiera un país oficial. Pero Prusia siempre encontraba algo con lo cual resaltar, ya fuese diciendo que el era lo suficientemente magnifico e impresionante como para haber sobrevivido, no como otros imperios. O cosas peores, que hacían molestar a Hungría.

Cuando escuchó la voz de aquella nación, a la que no soportaba, frunció el ceño molesta y apretó la sartén en sus manos, dispuesta a golpearlo a la menor oportunidad.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Formación ahora! —Gritó el pruso, vestido con su uniforme militar, con una fusta en sus manos. Lucía como todo un coronel dirigiéndose a su ejército, el cual… estaba conformado por pollos—. ¡Enumérense! —Gritó otra vez, y los pollos, para sorpresa de la húngara, comenzaron a piar.

Se escondió tras una columna, antes de llegar a la sala de reuniones, para escuchar mejor al pruso y no ser vista.

—Excelente. ¡Ahora marchen! —Y Prusia comenzó a marchar, pasando cerca de donde estaba la húngara, pero sin verla.

Hungría vio, mientras Prusia se alejaba, que uno de los pollitos que conformaban el ejército iba quedándose atrás. Estaba apunto de gritarle al albino, cuando lo vio detenerse, y regresar hasta el polluelo.

—¿Soldado? —Prusia dijo con tono duro, como todo un coronel en pleno campo de batalla. Después, levantó con cuidado al pollito y lo examino rápidamente, al ver que tenía una astilla encajada de una de las patas, tragó saliva—. ¡T-Tranquilo pequeño!

Hungría levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Prusia volvió a alejarse con su ejército de pollitos, gritando por el pasillo que era una emergencia, y que si no se quitaban les quitaría sus regiones vitales. La húngara aprovechó eso para salir de su escondite.

Al menos, sólo había dos cosas que hasta la fecha podía apreciar en Prusia. La primera, era el amor a sus soldados, humanos o… animales en este caso. Y la segunda, que todas las tardes recordaría ir a visitarla, aunque sólo fuese para hacerla rabiar un rato.


	7. Lecciones de medianoche

**Título:** Lecciones a media noche.  
**Claim:** Reino Unido/Sealand  
**Prompt:** "Enseñar magia"  
**Extensión:** 588  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

* * *

Estaban en una cabaña localizada en medio de un bosque deshabitado, dónde era fácilmente perderse por la similitud que los árboles tenían entre ellos. El pueblo más cercano quedaba a tres días y tres noches de camino, y eso si no se detenían para dormir. Sealand estaba sorprendido de lo abastecida que estaba la cocina de la cabaña.

Había carnes y panes. Comida enlatada, chocolates, agua, jugos, refrescos, vinos y otro tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. La cabaña poseía tres habitaciones, dos habitables y una que se empleaba como un almacén de herramientas.

Sealand recorrió el primer piso, encontrándolo vacío de aparatos eléctricos, lo cual no debía sorprenderle, pero lo hacía. Su idea de que Reino Unido pensaba matarlo de aburrimiento parecía hacerse realidad, más no lo dijo en voz alta.

Esa misma noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Sealand se despertó asustado cuando vio la figura de su "hermano mayor" frente a él. Le gritó un rato, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por la mano del rubio.

—Peter, ¿quieres saber que hago en el sótano de mi casa? —preguntó con aire misterioso, y el niño pensó que, de haber sido otra nación, hubiera salido corriendo. O hubiese llamado a su padre, pero se trataba de Reino Unido.

—¿Me mostrarás? —Respondió con una pregunta, visiblemente ansioso. Olvidando incluso el insulto que siempre le dirigía, pero claro, en ese momento se estaban hablando con sus nombres.

De esta forma, ambos salieron de la cama y se adentraron en el bosque. Ahí fue cuando el niño detalló la ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela azules, un cinturón de color café oscuro con varias bolsas contenedoras, una camiseta de manga larga en color negro, contrastando con los puños que eran azules también. Las botas eran diferentes a las que solía utilizar para la guerra, era más como las que llevaba cuando iba de cacería.

—Te enseñaré a hacer pociones. Lo primero, es elegir los materiales con mejores propiedades. A esta hora, es cuando sus propiedades místicas están en su mayor esplendor, la llaman, la hora de las brujas —Reino Unido hablaba con una voz distante, misteriosa y antigua. Era él, pero no estaba ahí del todo. Con cuidado, señaló una planta—. Ésta se llama Artemisa —cortó la planta con mucho cuidado, con ayuda de los guantes que llevaba y un cuchillo.

La planta era pequeña, poseía un tallo anguloso de color rojo cubierto de hojas alternas muy recortadas, grises y tomentosas en la cara inferior. Sealand la miraba embelesado. Sealand no dejaba de ver el movimiento de los labios de su hermano, escuchando cada palabra como si estuviese contándole la mejor historia del mundo.

Reino Unido le enseñó el uso de cada planta que recolectaron hasta que salió el alba. A la noche siguiente, salieron a cazar algunos animales, y terminaron con las ropas enlodadas, mojadas y con varios arañazos. Peter estaba feliz de la vida, por primera vez, podía divertirse junto a su hermano mayor.

Cuando tuvo que pasarse haciendo el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez para la poción y no salía, no le pareció tan divertido.

—¡Quiero hacer otra cosa! —le gritó, infantilmente.

—Peter, esta es la parte más sencilla. Sólo debes concentrarte. Si logras dominar esto, puedo enseñarte algunos hechizos después —Reino Unido repitió los pasos que le había enseñado al niño, haciendo la poción con destreza.

Mientras Peter observaba, se preguntó cómo era que si su hermano era preciso a la hora de prepara y agregar cosas a los brebajes, sus comidas sabían tan mal.


	8. Los errores de España

**Título:** Los errores de España.  
**Claim:** España/Portugal  
**Prompt:** Hermanos.  
**Extensión:** 458.  
**Advertencia:** Menciones de Inglaterra.  
**Nota**: Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana** .

* * *

España no sabía como había sucedido todo. Mentira, ¡claro que sabía! Todo había sido culpa del británico, como siempre.

El día había empezado normal, y él había ido a visitar a su hermano Portugal en un ataque de sentimentalismo. Para su sorpresa, Portugal no lo ignoró ni le cerró la puerta en la cara (como tenía costumbre hacer), sino que lo invitó a pasar y tomar algo.

Sobra decir que Antonio estaba feliz.

Habían contado chistes, bebido y comido. ¡Portugal lo había dejado cocinar! No que su hermano cocinara mal, todo lo contrario, pero Portugal tenía una manía a no aceptar las cosas de España, y éste sabía muy bien por qué, pero prefería no decir nada. Incluso habían comenzado una animada conversación sobre el fútbol, hasta que Antonio cometió varios errores.

—Pero bueno, yo nunca entendí porque Cristiano Ronaldo era tan caro. Hasta el momento, no ha demostrado ser digno de lo que costó —había dicho, sin notar el ligero tic en los ojos de su hermano—. Además, jugaba con Inglaterra. Ningún jugador de fútbol que se respete se entrena en Inglaterra.

Nuevamente, España ignoró los dedos crispados y la sonrisa vacilante en los labios de su hermano. Durante un largo rato España estuvo hablando de lo superior que era su fútbol en comparación al inglés y al portugués, el por qué no estaba de acuerdo en que se hubiese pagado tanto por un jugador que hasta el momento no llenaba las expectativas y, que seguramente, por eso Inglaterra lo había vendido. También aprovechó para quejarse un rato del inglés y sugerirle, muy subliminalmente a su hermano, lo conveniente que sería una unión entre ellos dos una vez más. No sólo para la siguiente sede de los juegos.

Esos habían sido los tres errores que España nunca debía cometer en casa de su hermano. No mencionar una unión, no vanagloriarse en la cara de su hermano y, por último pero muy importante, no insultar al queridísimo amorcito de su hermano. Una suma de esos tres errores en una sola conversación, habían dado como resultado la rápida pérdida de la paciencia de Portugal.

Cuando España cayó en cuenta de su error, había sido muy tarde. Portugal ya le había azotado la puerta en la cara, gritándole: "**¡NUNCA MÁS!**, ¿Me oyes bien? **¡Nunca más habrá Iberia!**, ¡Tu fútbol no es tan bueno, y no te metas con Arthur, Antonio!"

España estaba seguro que, de no ser por el siempre metido británico, su hermano no tendría esos ataques. Ah, y es que la estaban pasando tan bien. El único consuelo que se llevó, mientras regresaba a su casa, era saber que al día siguiente en la reunión de la Unión Europea, su hermano no andaría de buen humor con él británico tampoco.


	9. Mi obsesión

**Título**: Mi obsesión.  
**Claim**: Estados Unidos  
**Prompt**: Ebay  
**Extensión**: 415  
**Advertencia**: Obsesión. Compradores compulsivos.  
Nota 1: Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana** .  
Nota 2: "Pet Rock" es como su nombre indica, una "Piedra mascota" ._. de alguna forma hay personas que compran esas cosas. Me inspiré también en el video de "eBay" por "Weird Al" Yankovic xD.

* * *

Estados Unidos amaba el sábado, especialmente por la mañana. Y tenía dos razones muy buenas para hacerlo. La primera: no había trabajo. La segunda: era el día del correo. Claro, él, como buen país industrializado, utilizaba el "e-mail" en vez de una simple carta. Pero tenía un pequeño y oscuro secreto.

Estados Unidos amaba, **realmente amaba**, las compras por Internet.

En su casa podías ver desde un Pet Rock hasta una caja del almuerzo serigrafiada con personajes de Star Trek, incluso un reloj alarma de Alf (el cual había comprado por error, según sus propias palabras. Pero no se deshacía de él).

—¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntó, revisando nuevamente la hora en su reloj de pulsera, comprado en eBay, también—. Lleva una hora de retraso.

O quizá, estaba fallando nuevamente aquel reloj. Pero, como todo lo que compraba, Alfred no hacía preguntas y asumía que los demás estaban equivocados y no él. En esta ocasión, el chico de correos. Aunque, cierto era, que ellos no tenía un horario de entrega.

Horas más tarde, su bolsa de golf semi nueva estaba en sus manos. No estaba del todo dañada (mientras la mantuviera cerrada), sólo un poco empolvada. Buscó, sin mucho éxito, un lugar donde ponerla sin que estorbara, pero terminó colocándola cerca de un viejo videojuego de pacman que había adquirido la semana pasada.

Tan rápido como solucionó ese pequeño problema, fue a su computadora portátil y se conectó a Internet, apenas hacerlo, apareció la pagina principal de eBay. Se tronó los dedos antes de comenzar a teclear en el servidor de búsqueda.

Los ojos de Alfred vagaron por la página, seleccionando al menos tres de todos los objetos que ofrecía cada una de las categorías. Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar su compra diaria —con más de trescientos dólares gastados— algo llamó su atención. Era la colección de Harry Potter con pasta gruesa y dibujos creados por la mismísima J.K. Rowling, ¡debía conseguirla a como diera lugar!

Sin importar que tuviera más de tres versiones de la misma saga arrumbadas en algún lugar entre las historietas de Superman y las tazas del Capitán América.

Tres días después, cuando Alfred irrumpió el discurso de Noruega, gritando que él había puntuado más veces ese reloj de los Jonas Brothers y debía haber obtenido una mejor puntuación por vender uno de los trajes sastre de Obama, alegando además, que esa colección de figuritas de "The Beatles" debía ser suya, Alemania canceló la suscripción a Internet en la sala de reuniones.


	10. Juego de niños

**Título**: Juego de niños.  
**Claim**: Estados Unidos/Canada  
**Prompt**: "Saltar sobre la cama"  
**Extensión**: 370  
**Advertencia**: Aparición de Reino Unido. Época colonial. Uso de los nombres humanos. Estados Unidos (Alfred), Canadá (Matthew), Reino Unido (Arthur) Estoy segura que los nombres humanos los conocen, pero de todas formas los agrego…  
**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

* * *

  
Arthur había dicho "no", pero Arthur no estaba en casa y Alfred pensaba hacer su voluntad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Canadá, sentando en su cama y observándolo atentamente.

Alfred sonrió antes de dar un brinco, seguido de otro y otro más. La cama comenzó a rechinar por la fuerza con la que el niño se impulsaba una y otra vez.

—Arthur dijo que no debías hacer eso, o no habría postre —recitó de memoria. El postre era lo único bueno y decente que Reino Unido les ofrecía.

—Pero Arthur no está aquí —gritó Alfred, saltando con más fuerza—. ¿Quieres probar? ¡Es muy divertido Matt!

Su hermano no parecía convencido. Alfred iba a ignorarlo y seguir, cuando su hermano volvió a hablar, y esta vez, no era para sermonearlo.

—¿No se romperá si saltamos los dos?

—¡No! Anda, sube —aunque claro, Alfred no lo sabía.

Matthew subió a la cama de su hermano y dio un salto, con timidez. Alfred aplaudió ligeramente, para darle más confianza, después lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a saltar con fuerza.

Flexionar las rodillas e impulsarse una y otra vez. Era fácil y divertido. Después de un rato, saltar en una sola cama ya no era tan divertido, así que comenzaron a saltar de una cama a otra, para eso tuvieron que juntarlas un poco.

Alfred saltaba un par de veces en su cama antes de lanzarse a la otra. Matthew simplemente se dejaba caer de un lado a otro, cada uno a su propio estilo. Caían parados, acostados y sentados, cualquier forma era valida. Al cabo de una hora, era tanta la fuerza con la que se impulsaban, que no lograron pisar bien y resbalaron, cayendo sentados sobre sus propios pies al piso.

Cuando Arthur regresó horas más tarde y les preguntó si habían hecho algo interesante en su ausencia, ambos respondieron que "brincar en la cama era una pérdida de tiempo". La cara de sorpresa del mayor no se hizo esperar, pero prefirió no decir nada, de todos modos, la lección ya estaba aprendida.

Alfred y Matthew no volvieron a saltar en sus camas. O bueno, no lo hicieron hasta que consiguieron llenar el piso de almohadas por si volvían a caerse.


	11. Acto reflejo

**Título**: Acto reflejo.  
**Claim**: Estados Unidos/Canadá.  
**Prompt**: "¡No me toques!"  
**Extensión**: 168.  
**Advertencia**: Utilización de nombres humanos. Canadá (Matthew) y derivados.  
**Nota: **Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

* * *

A Canadá no le gustaba el contacto físico. Podía soportar los continuos abrazos de y besos de Francia, pero mientras los recibía su cuerpo se mantenía en tención. Reino Unido, que tampoco era un gran fan del contacto personal, se sentía completamente a gusto.

Claro está que Estados Unidos no conocía nada de esto.

No sabía que la última persona que había abrazado a su hermano —Prusia, que lo abrazó de improviso— había terminado con la nariz rota. Canadá se había disculpado, alegando que eran reflejos, Prusia lo perdonó después recibir tres kilos de panqueques.

Estados Unidos había abrazado a Canadá, tratando de ser un buen hermano.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Mattie-Matt! —había canturreado, antes de envolverlo en el asfixiante abrazo.

—¡No me toques! —gritó en respuesta el canadiense, antes de arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Tras un minuto de tensión, Alfred se prometió no volver a colocarle apodos a su hermano —en voz alta—, seguro de que había sido eso lo que había causado aquella reacción.


	12. 10 watts

**Título**: 10 Watts  
**Claim**: Estados Unidos/Dinamarca.  
**Prompt**: "Sonrisas"  
**Extensión**: 379.  
**Advertencia**: Utilización de nombres humanos, Estados Unidos (Alfred). Mención de los nórdicos, Reino Unido y Francia. Un poco extraña la historia, culpo a mi estado emocional ._.  


* * *

  
Nunca lo había notado, hasta que un día lo vio a lo lejos. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, y era parte de Europa, lleva una enorme gabardina negra con rojo, un minúsculo sombrero negro y una sonrisa brillante y llena de vida. A su lado, iban los siempre serios y distantes nórdicos. Estados Unidos pensó que era algo divertido.

—¡Norge! ¿Sabes que dijo entonces mi jefe? Dijo, "Bueno, ya que no podemos impedir la fiesta, ¡vamos por la bebida!" —y dicho eso, el rubio comenzó a reír.

Y era la risa más extraña que hubiera oído. Le gustaba, era como un cristal rompiéndose en medio de todo aquel silencio.

—Cállate Dinamarca, eres muy ruidoso —Dinamarca, dejó de reír poco a poco, pero siguió sonriendo.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba. Había oído hablar mucho de Dinamarca. Reino Unido no dejaba de decir pestes sobre el sujeto y maldecirlo a las mínimas oportunidades, Francia asentía en un acuerdo tácito, aquel que sólo tenían cuando ambos detestaban demasiado a una persona.

Estados Unidos simplemente no entendía. Alguien con una sonrisa así de brillante no podía ser tan desagradable, incluso su sentido del humor era contagioso. Sí, se había pasado las últimas reuniones mirándolo sin pudor alguno, aunque sus miradas nunca se habían encontrado.

Un día, Estados Unidos iba tarde, corría por los pasillos. Ya podía escuchar el sermón sobre puntualidad, responsabilidad y otras cosas que no recordaba, que Alemania y Reino Unido iban a darle apenas verlo aparecer, estaba tan distraído, que chocó con la persona delante de él.

—Ah, mira Norge, ¿no es el niño de Arthur? —preguntó el danés con una risa contenida, parándolo de paso.

Noruega le lanzó una mirada, claramente molesto. Cómo si Dinamarca no fuera molesto por sí mismo, ahora tendría que aguantar a Estados Unidos. Durante todo el camino Dinamarca se la pasó hablando de algo, y Alfred lo encontró muy divertido. Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Estados Unidos ignoró olímpicamente las voces airadas de Alemania y Reino Unido.

Dinamarca, al otro lado de la mesa, le estaba sonriendo divertida. De vez en cuando hacía muecas, imitando burlonamente a los susodichos. Estados Unidos apenas pudo aguantar la risa durante todo el sermón.

A pesar del regaño, Estados Unidos estuvo más alegre que nunca.


	13. Excusas y héroes

**Título**: Excusas y héroes.  
**Claim**: Rusia/Estados Unidos/Reino Unido  
**Prompt**: "Ya es mayorcito"  
**Extensión**: 283  
**Advertencia**: Ninguna.  
**Nota: **Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

* * *

Los había seguido cuando la reunión había terminado, sin darse tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle políticamente en un futuro cercano. Simplemente lo había hecho.

—¡Estados Unidos, espera! —gritó, a un par de metros del rubio, que ya iba en pos del soviético.

—¿Uh? —Estados Unidos parpadeó confuso, antes de sonreír con confianza—. ¿Qué sucede Reino Unido? ¿Necesitas de un héroe?

Reino Unido estuvo a punto de decirle "No, deja de creerte tanto." Sin embargo se mordió la lengua y sus palabras fueron diferentes a lo que pensó.

—Algo así… Sólo necesito que… bueno —no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Rusia, a lo lejos, se detuvo expectante. Para ese momento Estados Unidos ya estaría a su lado, gritándole cosas acerca de ser un héroe y él un villano comunista, sin embargo no era así. Barrió el lugar con la vista y encontró el motivo, sonrió y varios países se alejaron.

—¡Está bien! —Cortó el estadounidense, suponiendo que a Reino Unido le daba pena admitir algo así en público—. ¡Vamos, Arthur!

Estados Unidos salió primero de la sala, no sin antes gritarle a Rusia que luego ajustaban cuentas, que por el momento otra nación lo necesitaba. Éste, por su parte, detuvo a Reino Unido antes de que se fuera.

—Ya es mayorcito, lo sabes ¿da? —dijo con tono suave, sonriéndole de la misma forma—. No podrás cuidarlo siempre. Se te acabaran las excusas tarde o temprano.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del británico, y cuando su brazo fue liberado por el ruso no sintió el alivio esperado. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza mientras buscaba a Estados Unidos con la mirada.

Rusia, para su horror, tenía razón.


	14. Helado

**Titulo:** Helado  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt:** Manual  
**Resumen:** Dinamarca siempre había sido de aquella forma, y Noruega se había resignado a que no había manual para entender al danés y sus extraños hábitos.  
**Palabras:** 338  


* * *

  
Noruega levantó la vista de su helado de vainilla con virutas de colores, grajeas y chispas de chocolate, probablemente era demasiado dulce, pero le gustaba; miró a Dinamarca que, a su lado, iba comiendo un helado similar, aunque no llevaba chocolate. En su mano libre llevaba un paraguas, pues desde hace una semana estaba lloviznando, y el clima era fresco tendía a frío.

—¿No es el clima ideal para un helado? No debemos preocuparnos de que se derrita —comentó Dinamarca, antes de lamer el helado.

Noruega asintió una vez, regresando su vista al suyo. Dinamarca tenía algunos extraños hábitos según Noruega. El danés prefería los helados en invierno que en verano, diciendo que tenían un sabor especial.

Noruega siempre se había preguntado cuál era la _verdadera_ razón de Dinamarca, pero recordándose quién era, se obligaba a aceptar que el danés no necesitaba una razón para hacer algo, sólo el simple deseo de quererlo.

Otro de los extraños hábitos del mayor, era beber café en verano, diciendo que le quitaba el calor. Algo completamente irónico en opinión del noruego, pero no decía nada. Sólo se le hacía curioso.

—Sí —respondió después de mucho rato, la mitad de su helado había sido devorado.

—Oh, mira Norge, las chispas han formado una carita feliz —señaló, tomando una cucharada del helado ajeno—. ¡Adoro las chispas! —gimió contento, después de haber comido la carita feliz.

Noruega frunció el ceño, ahí estaba otro. Dinamarca siempre robaba chispas y grajeas de _su_ helado, pero se negaba a que ponerle al propio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un poco de molestia, pero no mucha. Era más curiosidad—. Siempre haces lo mismo —y era cierto.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros, sonriente y radiante.

—No me gusta el exceso de dulce, pero viniendo de ti es delicioso.

Noruega desvió la mirada, bufó y se concentró a comer lo que quedaba de su helado en el camino a casa. Dinamarca nunca tomaba las preguntas de una forma seria. O quizá Noruega nunca quisiera tomar en serio sus respuestas.


	15. Dependencia

**Titulo:** Dependencia  
**Claim:** Francia/Reino Unido  
**Prompt:** Dependencia  
**Palabras:** 297  
**Advertencia:** Quizá sea algo muy… raro. Francia sólo es mencionada. Puede haber algo de OoC D8 No sé, es tarde y mi cerebro no procesa bien.  


* * *

  
Él lo sabía y no podía quejarse. No debía hacerlo, porque había sido su decisión llevar aquello a un nivel completamente diferente.

Enemigos, aliados, compañeros y socios, pero nunca amantes. Jamás.

La primera vez habían estado ebrios. La segunda vez, lo habían hecho porque les había gustado, la tercera por estrés y la cuarta por necesidad. No por amor, nunca por amor.

—¡Imbécil, eso es lo que eres! —gritó tan fuerte, que las personas que paseaban por las calles podrían haberlo escuchado como si lo tuviesen a lado.

—¡Lo odio, es un idiota, estúpido y un pervertido francés de mierda! —volvió a gritar, desesperado. Estaba furioso.

La taza de porcelana que estaba sobre la mesa salió volando contra una pared, al igual que el florero, en un ataque de rabia mal digerida.

Quería tirar todo, pero se contuvo, él no era así. Ya no era así, debía actuar como el caballero del que tanto se jactaba ser. Pero no quería.

A él debía importarle muy poco si Francia había cancelado sus dos últimos encuentros por sus estúpidos amigos de pacotilla. Debía alegrarse de saber que ahora Francia parecía más interesado en molestar a Japón y meterle mano a Alemania, ¡debería estar haciendo fiesta! Pero la realidad era otra, y tenía ganas de sacar su varita y hechizar a medio mundo, literalmente.

Y sintió que ese odio aumentaba un poco, mas no era para Francia sino para sí mismo. Porque él era el idiota que había mandado al carajo el contrato que se había jurado cumplir. Porque él era el único imbécil que se había vuelto dependiente de la atención que por derecho era suya, y ahora Francia les daba a otros. Sólo él.

En la siguiente reunión de la unión europea, Francia volvió a centrarse en Alemania, y Reino Unido sintió que lo odió un poco más.

Y es que enamorarse como un idiota completo nunca había sido parte del plan.


	16. Sonrisa eterna

**Titulo:** Sonrisa eterna  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Finlandia  
**Prompt:** Sonrisa eterna  
**Número de palabras:** 227  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Finlandia como "Tino"  
**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**

* * *

Haciendo memoria de algunas cosas, mientras limpiaba, Finlandia se encontró pensando en Dinamarca. ¡Dinamarca de todas las personas! Bueno, se dijo Finlandia, ha sido inevitable, ¿o no? Quizás no.

Recordaba bien que Suecia y Dinamarca no se llevaban muy bien (y Finlandia siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza después de la fiesta de navidad, pues se ponían muy intensos), y terminaban discutiendo y compitiendo por una u otra razón. Luego venía Noruega, que aunque serio, siempre encontraba algo que criticarle al danés, incluso cuando éste mantenía la boca cerrada.

—Y luego viene Islandia —suspiró cansado Tino, pensando en el más joven de ellos—. El vivo retrato de Noruega.

Al menos Islandia era más fácil de controlar (léase, chantajear con los regalos de navidad) que los otros. Y, pensando en la cena de navidad del año pasado, donde Islandia terminó quemando la cena y Noruega congeló el postre por no sacarlo a tiempo del refrigerador, recordó también la sonrisa y palabras del danés.

_—Bah, una cena mas o una menos, ¿qué importa? Igual estamos aquí, y siempre podemos calentar pizzas._

Y habían cenado pizza, coca-cola y papas fritas. ¡En navidad! Pero no pudo negar que fue divertido, incluso Noruega había admitido que no la habían pasado mal, y entre aquellos pensamientos, Tino se preguntó si alguna vez Dinamarca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, había borrado su sonrisa.


	17. Oídos sordos

**Titulo:** Oídos sordos  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt:** "No me toques"  
**Palabras:** 145  
**Advertencia:** ¿Insinuaciones? :O  
**Nota**: Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**.

* * *

  
Un beso aquí, una caricia allá algunos susurros bajos y la respiración de Dinamarca chocando contra la oreja de Noruega. Una mordida por aquí, en la sensible piel del cuello, y un apretón de caderas.

—Dinamarca —jadeó Noruega, con falso enojo—. No me toques, idiota.

Dinamarca sonrió de lado, maliciosamente. Mordió con más fuerza la piel expuesta hacia él y obtuvo un nuevo jadeó y un insulto más colorido, ¿qué más daba que sus jefes estuviesen por llegar en unos minutos? No es como si Noruega hiciera mucho por detenerlo.

Dinamarca subió sus labios hasta sellarlos con los de Noruega, acallando sus palabras vacías. Cuando el beso terminó al cabo de varios minutos de lucha entre ambos, Noruega volvió a repetirle que no lo tocara, se comportará y le dejara en paz, contrario a sus palabras, su cuerpo se pegó más al del danés.


	18. Silencioso Noruega

**Titulo:** Silencioso, Noruega.  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt:** "Si no fueras así…"  
**Palabras:** 471  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.  
**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**  


* * *

  
Dinamarca se está quejando sobre algo, en voz alta y molesta. Noruega está a su lado, pero Dinamarca le habla como si estuviera a diez metros y tuviese que vociferar para ser oído entre el trafico de un día de trabajo especialmente agitado. Noruega piensa que es irritante. Ya tiene una palabra para describir a Dinamarca, una más del montón: Irritante.

Finlandia, por cortesía (o quizás no) diría que se llama entusiasmo, y que Dinamarca era muy entusiasta y efusivo cuando narraba algo, pero Noruega prefería hablar con alguien más tranquilo, como su hermano, Suecia y Reino Unido cuando no estaba de mal humor.

Dinamarca comienza a jalar su brazo, y luego juega con el elevándolo y dejándolo caer, como si fuese un muñeco. Va a regañarlo, cuando nuevamente el danés (al obtener su atención otra vez) reanuda la plática sobre algo que Noruega no sabe, y tampoco le interesa saber. Si fuese importante o una mala noticia, ya se habría enterado.

Ahora tiene una nueva palabra, Infantil. ¿Por qué? Porque incluso Peter tenía más educación al querer llamar la atención de alguien, y no se dedicaba a jalarle la ropa, cabello o boina.

El parloteo sigue y sigue y sigue, y Noruega no sabe cuando cerrará la boca. O si pretende hacerlo en un futuro (de preferencia cercano). Finalmente, Noruega suelta el primer insulto exigiéndole silencio. Dinamarca no le hace caso, sonríe y le revuelve el cabello, le dedica un "no seas así Noru, estoy en la mejor parte" y continua su cháchara. Noruega sabe que, diez minutos después, cuando le vuelva a exigir silencio, le dirá lo mismo.

Y le golpea la cabeza con la mano extendida, sólo por instinto, ordenándole que respire y hable más despacio. También le dice que está a su lado y no a diez metros, que no es necesario gritar, Dinamarca sonríe de lado, y hace una seña restándole importancia. Noruega lo fulmina con la mirada, y se pregunta cómo es que siguen juntos.

Y piensa, pero lo único que hay en sus pensamientos es Dinamarca hablando y hablando sobre cualquier cosa, riendo, bromeando y dando órdenes. Y también observa que siempre es Dinamarca, siempre. Finlandia aparece en algunas de sus memorias, pero aunque es amable y una compañía agradable, no pasan juntos mucho tiempo. Su hermano desde que es independiente trata de mantener relaciones con el resto de Europa, y Suecia se centra demasiado en Finlandia.

Y Noruega se ve, quizá, un poco solo, pero entonces llega Dinamarca y comienza a hablar. Porque Dinamarca siempre está ahí, y ahora "irritante" cambia a efusivo, e infantil se transforma en perseverante. Y Noruega no lo dice, pero lo piensa, y con admitirlo para sí mismo es suficiente.

Y lo sabe, si Dinamarca no fuese así, nunca se hubiesen conocido y, probablemente, Noruega se sentiría solo. Pero Dinamarca es así, charlatán, efusivo, alegre, perseverante, infantil y un tanto caprichoso. Pero Noruega se alegra de que uno de esos caprichos hubiese sido que el danés quisiera formar una familia con todos ellos, y que hubiese querido que Noruega formara parte de ella.


	19. Lluvia vete

**Titulo:** Lluvia vete  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Islandia  
**Prompt:** Pequeño niño.  
**Palabras:** 610 (;A; … n-no le pude quitar más *zape*)  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna, Finlandia como Tino.  
**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**  


* * *

  
Un fuerte trueno atravesó la noche silenciosa, y un relámpago iluminó fugazmente las habitaciones de la enorme casa en donde vivían. Cuando ambas acciones se repitieron con más fuerza, se dejó escuchar un grito infantil aterrado, como si algo horrible sucediera. Como si alguien hubiese entrado y tratado de profanar al niño.

A Dinamarca le tomó un segundo despertar tras el grito de Islandia, y le tomó la mitad de otro coger su enorme hacha de guerra y salir corriendo (en bata de noche) por los pasillos oscuros y fríos de la casa, en pos de Islandia. En menos de dos minutos Dinamarca había atravesado la mitad de la casa, llegando hasta el piso donde dormía Islandia, cuando entró se dio cuenta de una tenue luz y apretó el hacha en sus manos.

Si alguien le había puesto un dedo encima, sería lo último que haría. Y que Noruega le perdonase, pero no podría ni maldecir el alma del pobre infeliz que hubiese tocado a Islandia. Dinamarca elevó el hacha y luego la bajó, lentamente, al distinguir la pequeña figura de Finlandia tratando de calmar al aterrado niño.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —exigió saber, una vez que se aseguró no había nadie que tratase de violar, matar o secuestrar a Islandia—. ¿Por qué ha gritado de aquella forma?

Finlandia se tensó todo ante aquel tono de voz tan demandante, y si no fuera por la pobre iluminación, Tino podía asegurar que la mirada del danés era asesina, como si alguien le hubiese insultado en su propia casa.

—N-no es nada. L-la tormenta le ha despertado, y al no ver a Noruega llegar se ha asustado. Es sólo un niño pequeño —explicó, meciendo a Islandia en sus brazos, pero el niño seguía llorando.

Dinamarca asintió un par de veces. Noruega no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días, había salido con Suecia por provisiones. Normalmente en la temporada de lluvia Noruega dormía con Islandia, así que era obvio que el niño estuviese asustado.

Al ver que Finlandia no conseguía ningún resultado, Dinamarca le pidió que se fuese a dormir, él iba a hacerse cargo. Tino, con reticencia, soltó a Islandia que comenzó a hipar al verse desprotegido. Dinamarca escuchó el 'click' de la puerta al cerrarse y se acercó a Islandia.

—Islandia —le llamó, con voz firme pero tranquila, no quería que el niño pensara que estaba molesto. Islandia volteó a verlo.

—¿Mi hermano? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada—. Q-quiero a mi her-hermano —pidió, en un ligero sollozo.

—Noruega no está en casa —respondió, ofreciéndole sus brazos, que Islandia no tardo en aceptar. Una vez que tenía cargado al niño, sujetó su hacha con la otra mano, y fue a su habitación—. Pero no estás solo. Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche —le dijo—. Nada ni nadie va a entrar a sacarte ni a robarte —le tranquilizó.

Probablemente Noruega tenía razón y llevar a Islandia en sus viajes de conquista no fuese la mejor idea del mundo, ahora el niño chillaba cada que llovía pensando que entrarían a saquearlos. Tampoco es como si tuviesen donde dejarlo, Noruega se negaba a dejar al niño sin atenciones.

Dinamarca lo puso en la cama, e Islandia le gritó cuando lo sintió irse, pero rápidamente se calmó al verlo regresar con una vela encendida. Pensando en que haría Noruega, decidió contarle algunas historias, omitiendo cualquier parte que pudiera ser contraproducente. Puso la vela en una mesa de noche y comenzó a narrarle una historia, haciendo figuras con sus manos, Islandia se acurrucó junto a él.

Pasada la madrugada, con la vela casi consumida, Islandia logró conciliar el sueño acurrucado contra el pecho del danés.


	20. El favorito y el consentido

**Titulo:** El preferido y el consentido.  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt:** Mi preferido.  
**Palabras:** 308  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna.  
**Nota:** Escrito para el drabblethon de **musa_hetaliana**. Y con este capítulo ha concluido esta recopilación de historias. ¡Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí!

* * *

Dinamarca cruzó la sala de reuniones en un parpadeó y lo abrazó como si fuese a partirlo por la mitad.

—¡Noru! —le llamó, cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla ante la incómoda mirada de Noruega.  
—No me llames así, idiota —le responde por reflejo Noruega, apartándolo. Molesto e incomodo, no le gusta ser el centro de atención, y aunque normalmente esos puestos pertenecen a los escándalos de Rusia, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido o Francia, ahora todos le miran a él.

Noruega les dedica una mirada molesta, y tras él, Dinamarca se ha parado en toda su gloria y les dedica una sonrisa maliciosa que augura desgracias si siguen siendo así de indiscretos. Pronto las miradas se esfuman, y cuando Noruega regresa su mirada a Dinamarca, para fulminarlo con ella, la sonrisa maliciosa a dado paso a una de cariño.

Suecia y Finlandia van caminando por ahí, Dinamarca le grita a Finlandia una señal de saludo y arrastra a Noruega para saludarlos, pero van caminando (o lo que más se le asemeja con Dinamarca de líder). Dinamarca le da un corto, pero afectuoso, abrazo a Finlandia y le dedica una mirada y un comentario con doble sentido a Suecia, poniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad.

Cuando entra Islandia, Dinamarca vuelve a cruzar la sala de reuniones en un instante, abrazándolo y dedicándole palabras que nadie entiende por lo rápidas que son dichas. Islandia luce aturdido ante la efusividad, pero responde diciendo que ha estado bien y que su economía y salud se van recuperando. Cuando se ha cerciorado de eso, regresa con Noruega seguido de Islandia.

Y a ojos de Dinamarca todo es claro, porque los sigue tratando como a sus hermanos. Islandia es el consentido, porque es el más pequeño, pero su preferido siempre ha sido Noruega, y eso todos los saben, con excepción de, tal vez, Noruega.


End file.
